tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Down by the Docks
Robert Hartshorne |composer=Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell Robert Hartshorne |editor=John L. Wright |director=David Mitton |air date= 22 July 2003 23 December 2004 20 June 2007 April 2011 }} Down by the Docks is a song from the sixth series dedicated to Brendam Docks. It was later edited and re-released with a new CGI music video as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on 11th March 2015. It was later performed by Robert Hartshorne in the nineteenth series episode, No Help At All. Lyrics :Down by the docks, that's the place to be, :Down by the docks, gateway to the sea, :Down by the dockside, we are the team, :Working together, just like family. :Down by the docks, you're never on your own, :Down by the docks, it's really home from home, :Down by the dockside, down by the dockside. :Down by the dockside, is where we want to be. :Salty! :Chief Diesel at the docks, :He's the tough guy. He's the one who sorts the trucks. :He's the one to see, in emergencies... :He's the one to see. :Tirelessly working, never complaining, :Part of the dockside team... :Cranky! :Looking down on everyone, :Always working. Lifting cargo by the ton. :And he's up so high, he can reach the sky... :Part of the dockside team. :Whatever the weather, you'll see him out there, :Part of the dockside team... :Down by the docks, that's the place to be, :Down by the docks, gateway to the sea, :Down by the dockside, we are the team, :Working together, just like family. :Down by the docks, you're never on your own, :Down by the docks, it's really home from home, :Down by the dockside, down by the dockside. :Down by the dockside, is where we want to be. :Sailors! :Who have crossed the seven seas, :Sailing homeward. Bringing all and sundry. :And the trade winds blow their ships back home... :Safely to the shore. :We are the workers, stoking the boilers :Of Sodor's industry... :Down by the docks, that's the place to be, :Down by the docks, gateway to the sea, :Down by the dockside, we are the team, :Working together, just like family. :Down by the docks, you're never on your own, :Down by the docks, it's really home from home, :Down by the dockside, down by the dockside. :Down by the dockside, is where we want to be. :Down by the dockside, down by the dockside :Down by the dockside, is where...we want to...be! Characters Series 6 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * The Portly Man * The Fisherman * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Captain * The Dockyard Manager YouTube World Tour version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Stephen * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Mavis * Salty * Toad * Kevin * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * The Dock Manager No Help At All version * Porter * Timothy * Cranky * Big Mickey * The Dock Manager Locations Series 6 version * Arlesburgh * Tidmouth Harbour * Brendam Docks * Norramby Fishing Village * Ffarquhar Quarry * Knapford Harbour * Arlesburgh Harbour * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Beach YouTube World Tour version * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company No Help At All version * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company Footage Used Series 6 version * The Flying Kipper * Percy Takes the Plunge * Woolly Bear * Diesel Does it Again * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * All at Sea * Tender Engines * Oliver Owns Up * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Henry and the Elephant * Fish * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * Something in the Air * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Salty's Secret * Harvey to the Rescue * No Sleep for Cranky * Twin Trouble * The Fogman * Gordon Takes a Tumble YouTube World Tour version * Creaky Cranky * Being Percy * Thomas' Crazy Day * Percy's New Friends * Up, Up and Away! * Salty's Surprise * King of the Railway * Kevin's Cranky Friend * Away From the Sea * Gone Fishing * Tale of the Brave * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Missing Gator * Toad's Bright Idea * Long Lost Friend * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck Deleted and Extended Scenes * Percy Takes the Plunge - An alternative focused shot of Henry passing the harbour. * Woolly Bear - An alternative version of the crate of treacle falling. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - An extended shot of Thomas passing a seaside village. * Tender Engines - An extended shot of Gordon entering Knapford Harbour. * All at Sea - An extended scene of Duck pulling trucks at Brendam. * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - An extended scene of cargo being unloaded at the harbour. * Henry and the Elephant - An extended shot of Henry passing Gordon with some circus trucks at the harbour. * Cranky Bugs: ** An extended shot of Cranky starting to move when he is with Thomas and Percy ** When Cranky lands on the ground, he bounces. * Something in the Air: ** A deleted scene of Thomas' eyes looking from left to right after the fish are dropped on him. ** An extended shot of Thomas and Henry leaving Brendam. ** An extended scene of Henry passing the Norramby Fishing Village. ** A deleted scene of the crate of fish hanging over Thomas. * Make Someone Happy - An extended shot of Percy and Oliver passing through Brendam. * Salty's Secret: ** An extended scene of Salty passing Percy. ** An extended scene of Salty passing trucks. ** An extended scene of Salty pulling trucks. * No Sleep for Cranky: ** An extended scene of Henry and Gordon at Brendam. ** A scene of the ship without the round borders. * Twin Trouble - A deleted scene of Donald passing the beach. Trivia * The scene of Thomas, Percy and the Post Train was used twice and was mirrored at the end. * The audio CD version of this song is low-pitched. * In the YouTube World Tour version, the lines "We are the workers/stoking the boilers/of Sodor's industry" are omitted. * This was the first Thomas and Friends song to be sung in an episode. * In the Japanese version, Salty sings along. *When the boat horns back at Thomas, the boat has Fire Tug's horn. Goofs * In the scenes of the men dancing, the man in the blue-striped shirt and the man in the green jacket switch places for a second. * During the scene before the crate of fish falls on Thomas, the crate could be seen hovering over Thomas without any cables seen on it. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Music Videos File:Down by the Docks - Music Video|Original Music Video File:Down By The Docks - CGI Music Video|CGI Music Video ja:みなとにいこう pl:Tu jest Nasz Port Category:Songs Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour